Hann-R
by cosartmic
Summary: Something inside Lalna... snaps. Yogscast Insane!Lalna fic. Rated T for slight gore and... yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hann-R**

_**(Insane!Lalna and Android!Lomadia)**_

_**By: MusicPnFFreak/ObsessedWithPhinBella**_

_**(A/N: This is made of Drabbles and that is why it changes scenes so fast.)**_

"Lalna? Lalllnnaaaa?" Xephos called out into the field that was just below the tall castle that towered over him. He had never really taken the time to admire Lalna's building talents, and he wished he had complimented it sooner. Each tile had littler tiles to cover them and make it look so much more detailed. When Lalna didn't seem to hear him, Xephos tried around the side, hoping to find a teleport block or something.

What Xeph didn't know was that the scientist had heard him perfectly. He stared at him through one of the windows at the very top in the storage level, watching the spaceman run to find the mine cart. At this point, Lalna began to panic. He wasn't exactly… in a state of visiting. His castle was a complete disaster, with random parts and projects cluttering the floor. He himself looked more horrible then the floor, for his hair looked as if somebody had set fire to it. His lab coat was almost completely covered with dried red stains and he was sure his face was almost the same. Luckily, there was one project that was finished that would do the job.

"Go get him." Lalna said quickly. Behind him, the noise of something activating sounded and it got louder, then quieter as it walked down the stairs in a calm matter. Lalna smirked, for his spaceman friend was about to meet somebody very special to both him and himself.

As Xephos got out of the mine cart, he watched as it glided backwards down the path for another to use. He was about to walk to the door and call for his friend until something knocked him off his feet! Pain shot through his back and he cried out. Xephos opened his eyes to see a blonde woman. She looked familiar, and Xephos knew right on the ball who it was.

"Lom-!"

"Silence, spaceman." She ordered. Her voice was very different. In fact, it wasn't even her voice. It sounded quite robotic.

"But… what?"

Lalna, who had in this time put on a fresh lab coat and fixed his hair best he could, walked out to notice the scene.

"Ah, hello, Xeph!" He grinned.

"Lalna! What the hell is this?!"

"Oh, right. Don't worry about it," the scientist reassured his friend as he pulled the _thing _off and stood her aside. Lomadia, or whoever she was, only blinked, looking straight ahead with a blank expression painted on her face. Lalna pulled Xephos up and turned him in the direction of her.

"Xeph, I'm pleased to introduce you to Hann-R!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once everybody had heard about the scientist's invention, boy, did they have to see it! All except his enemies, Rythian and Zoey. Lalna only smiled at people wanting to see it, and agreed they could all come over that Saturday. Quicker then he thought, Saturday approached, and Lalna realized he had some unfinished business to attend. So that morning, when he was helping out with Honeydew Inc.'s Factory, he caught Honeydew alone, where nobody could hear him.

In a flash he had the dwarf against the wall, one hand covering his mouth and the other keeping him against the wall the best he could manage. The dwarf was 10 times stronger then him, but he knew Honeydew was scared of him… now, anyways. Honeydew wore a couple bruises and a shiner on his left eye. Sure, Lalna could be blamed for these injuries, but it had to be done. He wasn't listening.

Honeydew's wide black eyes looked the scientist up and down. Lalna leaned in close, and the dwarf could feel his hot breath on his cheek. It smelled of the famous black stuff he made every morning for the gang.

"Have you told anybody?" He hissed, glaring into the dwarfs eyes, wanting to know if he was lying or not. At this point Honeydew became misty. He shut his eyes, wanting the tears to come at another time- preferably the night. He wished so much he had never seen what he had seen that day.

"Hello?! I said _have you told anybody?_" He hissed again, smashing Honeydew to the wall, making him bite his tongue and cry out. Vigorously he shook his head, wishing Lalna would just let him go, wishing none of this happened!

"And you won't- _Right?_"

Honeydew nodded.

With this, Lalna released him and backed up, giving him a smile. "Go along now." Honeydew sniffled before quickly moving away and going to rummage through one of the chests. Once he had found what he needed, he quickly fled to another level. Lalna watched his every move, the smile still plastered on his face that seemed to not fade.

For Honeydew would be his next victim. All because he witnessed what he shouldn't have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

People chatted outside of Lalna's Castle, waiting to see what this 'Hann-R' was exactly. What could it do? Sips, Sjin, Xephos, Honeydew, Nilesy, Martyn, and Toby were all there, desperately waiting what was underneath the curtain Lalna had set up in front of his castle.

Nilesy walked from Sips and Sjin, who were deep in a conversation about how Nicholas Cage was underneath the curtain naked, to Xephos, Martyn, Toby and Honeydew.

"Hey, guys!" The pool salesman chirped in his usual cheery voice. "How's your afternoon going?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Xephos shrugged. "Um, where's Lomadia?"

At this, Honeydew froze. Oh, God. This isn't good. He'd realize soon enough that… But how did he not know..? Nilesy opened his mouth to answer, but Lalna interrupted him.

"Alright, everyone! Are you ready to see why all were here?" Lalna asked as he landed beside the velvet red curtain. Everybody cheered. Lalna only smirked, turning to the curtain and ripping it off, revealing what was under it. Some gasped, some only stared in wonder. Hann-R had been cleaned up and shined nicely. There was silence before Nilesy laughed.

"It kind of looks like Lomadia! How'd you do that?" Honeydew's eyes felt as if they were going to pop out. How did he not...?

"She does? Huh, I never really noticed." The scientist giggled. Not his usual giggle though, almost like young girls. This made Xephos a little concerned for his friend.

"Friend..? Are you feeling okay?" Xephos reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lalna shook it off, laughing harder now. His laugh this time. Slowly, he turned to Xephos, another smile on his face that he couldn't seem to shake off. Xephos, a bit startled, stepped back. Sure he knew his friend had lately not been himself, but he was sure that he would have been back to normal by now…

Cautiously, Honeydew reached out a pulled Xephos away, and like he was unconscious, Xephos didn't try to resist. "There's something you should know…" Honeydew sniffled. Xephos snapped out of it, whirling around to see his dwarf friend was almost in tears. Anger rose in Xephos. Not because he was mad at Honeydew, but because he didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?!" Xeph yelled to nobody in particular.

"Nilesy," Honeydew turned to the pool salesman, hoping he would understand, "how long has Lomadia been away? I want the truth."

"Uh…" Nilesy shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to give an answer. He knew he'd be in serious trouble if he told the truth. "A-a w..."

"A week?"

Nilesy's head shot up, his eyes wide as he nodded. Honeydew sighed, patting the Scot's shoulder.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Lalna asked the dwarf, glaring daggers at him while he had a hand on Hann-R's shoulder. Nilesy sighed, trying to put the things that just happened together. All of this had to be put together somehow…

Honeydew gulped. He had gotten himself in between a rock and a hard place now. He wanted to tell Xephos, but Lalna would surely kill him if he did. How would he tell him…? He knew the spaceman wouldn't move without and answer. He was very stubborn that way. The dwarf's gaze flashed from Hann-R to Xephos, wishing an idea would come to him.

"Honeydew! Are you even listening?" Xephos shook the dwarf angrily. Honeydew hadn't even noticed him step in his way. He looked up to his friend, tears forming once again. Then he got an idea.

"Xeph…" The dwarf muttered, turning the spaceman around so he faced the android once again. Xephos crossed his arms, but listened to his friend. He didn't want to yell at him, demanding for answers, when he was almost in tears for God knows why.

"Look… look at her. What do you see?" The dwarf sniffled, hoping he would find something to tell her.

Xephos did what he was told and took a long look at the thing. What his eyes wanted to be sucked away into was her eyes. Her brilliant, blue eyes. One of them was glass, sure, but the other one felt painfully familiar.

Lalna smirked. There was no way Xephos would recognise her. Although, the thought made him nervous. He backed into the crowd so he wouldn't be seen. Nobody seemed to care that the scientist had backed out, as they were too busy looking at the android.

Honeydew looked around as he stood by Xeph's side, noticing the scientist had left. A sudden thought had reached him.

_"Get me the knife. The large one." Lalna spat. Honeydew whimpered, his hand still his cheek from where he had cut him earlier. He quickly scrambled to the steel counter beside him, pain shooting up his leg. Putting his pain to the side, he grabbed the biggest knife that sat on the counter, and handed it to the blood-covered scientist. He smirked at him before harshly pulling away the knife. Honeydew made his way back to the corner, fear filling his eyes as he watched Lalna grab a permanent marker, drawing where to… cut. Once he was done, Honeydew gulped. Lalna held the knife at the flesh, ready to push down. Honeydew clamped his eyes shut as Lalna made a big deal of carefully cutting through the flesh, cleaning out the stuff he didn't need, and setting it in the bin beside the dwarf. Honeydew was in tears by then, looking at Lomadia's peaceful expression._

_ "I'm sorry, Lom…" Honeydew whispered, tears streaking his cheeks and mixing with the blood Lalna had sprayed on him._

_ "So sorry…"_

"… Friend?" Xephos' soft voice brought him back to the present. Honeydew was shaking now, as witnessing the death of a friend you'd known for years wasn't easy. He knew what to do now, and without a word, he grabbed Xephos' hand, leading him to the castle top floor. Xephos questioned him every floor they teleported to and from. Honeydew ignored him, trying hard to remember where the room was. Reaching a floor that smelled a familiar scent, the dwarf cringed, backing away from the teleported. He looked around until finding the blocks that led to the room…

Before he could think further, he pushed on random blocks. After pushing about five and having nothing happen, he pushed in a sixth, and the blocks began to rumble, separating to form a dimly lit short hallway that had red handprints on the walls. Honeydew gulped, more memories coming to him like vivid dreams. Still holding his friend's hand, he pushed past the thoughts and dragged him inside, opening the door that the scientist had forgotten to lock that day. A cold blast hit the two and Xephos gasped.

The room was cold alright, but also dark. A dark and mysterious room. The thing that caught Xephos' eye more then the darkness was the sight of dried blood on a stainless steel counter directly in the middle of the room. Slowly, his legs moved without him telling them to, and he studied the room ore closely. There wasn't much on one side, but the other… it held shelves dedicated to only knives and basically anything you could use as a weapon or a tool to leave a great mark. At one end of the counter, a piece of brown leather spotted with blood lay. Xephos reached for it, pulling it to his hands. Behind him, Honeydew gasped. It wasn't just a piece of leather. It was a cap. A leather cap that pilots usually wore. Attached was a pair of unused goggles. It was so dangerously familiar to him that he could picture Lomadia wearing it. It was then that he realized.

She was gone. It was _her._ How could he have been so stupid…? Tears fell down his cheeks before he even knew it. Soon, her leather cap was being rained on with his tears. He held the hat close to his chest and turned. Lalna, his FRIEND, had killed his GIRLFRIEND.

Lalna, HER friend, had killed her. Murdered her… for what? Some experiment? Not only that, but he had dragged Honeydew into it as well. He better not have killed anybody else…

Honeydew stood there, staring at his broken-hearted best friend, salty tears running down his own face. Slowly, he approached, bringing the spaceman into a hug. Glad for his friend's comfort, he let him, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

He knew he had token him there. There was no doubt in that. As people talked around him, wondering what was going on, Lalna escaped from the crowd, storming into the castle to find the secret passage wide open, basically beckoning people to enter._ Come one, come all! Come and see what Lalna's been up to and why he hasn't been out in days! Figure out his dark secret!_ Immediately, he stormed in, seeing the two at the end of the hall, both wrecks. The scene didn't make him worried like he usually would, in fact, it made him feel… successful. When nobody noticed him at the end of the hall, he cleared his throat, and then simply said:

"I thought the hat and goggles looked better off, don't you agree?"

Hearing the sound of his voice, Xephos quickly pulled away. He wasn't sure if he was to reply or to punch him in the face. Seeing the killer act so natural made rage fire up in him, starting from his heart and sending messages to his brain. _Kill him. It's only right._ His icy stare made him want to shiver. Not getting a response, he continued.

"Now you know. And you know what? I'm not even mad," he walked over to one of his shelves, his eyes moving from the duct tape, to the rope, to the knives. An urge made him reach for one of the knives, and once it was in his hand, he knew he would win this battle. "Because, you know what?"

The two gulped, and their grips on each other got tighter. The more he talked, the more Xephos wanted to scream at him, grab the knife off of him, and slit his throat. His feet wouldn't let him move, though. Or maybe, Honeydew wouldn't. Honeydew had been acting weirdly the last few days, he knew that. Whenever he had tried talking to him about it, Lalna always came in and stole him away or asked Xephos to go fetch something for him. The puzzle pieces were forming together now. He must've made Honeydew keep it all a secret, maybe made him help. He could only imagine how hard that must've been.

"Now I get to kill you, too."

That was all he needed to set him off. Tearing away from Honeydew, he charged at Lalna screaming madly. Lalna, not expecting this, jumped and backed away. Xephos hit the shelve, making several things fall from it- including a perfectly dull knife. Lalna had made that one especially for cutting through both flesh and muscles. A little dizzy from the collision, he put his hand to his head as an immediate response. The knife is his field of vision; he bent down for it, only to have his head kicked by Lalna. He dropped to the floor, his vision worse now. Lalna came forward, probably ready to bash his brains in and put in some new computerized one. He struggled to get up, as well as backing away from him. Then suddenly, Honeydew's diamond pick came around his neck, strangling him. He was in a position where Xephos could easily end him. Shaking his head to gain his vision back, he quickly grabs to knife and stands uneasily.

"This is for killing Lomadia!" He yelled, stabbing him square in the chest, feeling the crunch as it went through his flesh, through his heart, where it stopped slowly. Honeydew released his pick and back up, letting the insane scientist fall to the floor, his face showing a surprised expression. Honeydew couldn't blame him; he was surprised, too. He never would have guessed him and Xephos would be killing people. One look at each other and that was all. They broke down again, bending down beside the scientist that once was their friend. They would forever wonder what had made him do such things. The others had heard the commotion, and somehow found them, gasping before the sight of Lalna. Hann-R, still outside, stood there, not knowing what had happened, her one eye looking at the sky. Without her master, she would be without a guide.

A week later, Lomadia's coffin, with only memorable items from her life inside, was buried in the cold ground. Mister Owl perched on the tombstone, watching as Sips and Honeydew lowered it in as careful as possible. Nilesy and Xephos stood beside each other, tears welling in their eyes. Nobody could blame them, they were all sad as well. A day after that, Lalna was buried, which started more tears. Hell, even Rythian and Zoey showed up to pay their respects. Despite what came over him to kill Lomadia, they knew he was still a good guy. They all knew he would never do it on purpose. He and Lomadia were close.

At Lomadia's funeral, Mister Owl had made a truce with Xephos, to forget their little competition they had had over the past years. They had turned into good friends, and helped each other let go. Lalna's Castle was left deserted, except for when people had hauled out all of his stuff. Mobs now camped there each night. Occasionally, they would pass the android that still stood there, waiting for her guide to come. She still had her heart and most of her organs needed to live, but half her brain and her arm had been replaced. Lalna had planned to make her an arm that could also be used as a weapon. But now that could never happen. On the day she was shown, she couldn't help but think of where all the familiar faces were from. Maybe from her memory, maybe from her dreams. The one with sleek black hair and glasses seemed very familiar, and the one with brown hair and blue dazzling eyes that had stared into hers seemed even more familiar. Perhaps he was her new guide. Perhaps Lalna had hired somebody to take her away.

Maybe he would come for her, maybe not. Maybe nobody. She may just have to settle in, because she might just be left there to rot. Left there until her human heart stopped beating, until the rain came and rusted her arm off, letting wires soaked with blood dangle. But, maybe he would come again, see her, and save her.

But maybe she could save herself. Taking chances, she took a step forward.


	2. Prequel

**Hann-R: How It All Began**

**By: MPnFF/OWPB**

It had to be done. It just did.

She had transformed from one of my closest friends, to just this bothersome, irritating bitch. She was always questioning me, wanting to hang out, and it was so bloody annoying that I just couldn't do it anymore! So I killed her.

I had made the plan on a fine spring morning. I promised myself I would go through with it. For days I had been planning out the perfect murder, not coming out of my Castle. Nobody saw me for a week's time. I was too busy planning when to do it, and when to take her life. I was taking the people around her and making sure that they would not see what I was going to do to their precious Lomadia. Once the plan was done, I had looked around my castle. Occasionally, people would come by and ask me questions… if they saw anything suspicious around here… they would begin to wonder. I needed a place to do my work. So on the storage level of my castle; I began to make a secret passage, using one of the blocks on the wall as the trigger. I made a steel counter in the middle of the small secret room, and declared that was where I would do my operation. I created shelves dedicated to knives and things that could harm. The room looked as if I was inside an insane asylum, but soon it would be more colourful… with one colour, of course.

I had marked a day on my calendar, anticipating the day. For days on end I just sat on the counter in the little room, picturing what I would do. And finally the day came. I straightened out the knives for the millionth time, making sure the sunlight from the small rectangular window hit the steel and made it shine. To make it look as if I was on my way to the Jaffa Factory, I grabbed my bag, filling it with tools I thought looked useful. One last glance at the room made me smile, and I activated my flying ring, flying out into the cool morning air.

**X**

I knew my friends, and I of course knew when something wasn't right. Somebody who I knew a lot of in particular was Lalna. I hadn't seen him for days now, and each day I began to get more worried. Honeydew and Xephos knew it too for sure, considering they all worked together. Lalna had begun to confuse me this week. He hadn't been around, and yet he was the one who suggested we get together more. We were good friends, always had been… so, he would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't he?

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, attempting to reassure myself.

"Pardon?" Nilesy's voice broke the window of my thoughts, making me flinch and turn around. Nilesy and I had been packing up all the important things we may have needed for our relocating process. Nilesy had found an island, and honestly, it was time to start over again. We wouldn't demolish Owl Island, oh hell no. Not when I've spent so much time on it. But since the island was basically useless to us with this new technology everybody was using, we had no choice but to leave the nest. There were new adventures ahead of us, after all.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, I was just, you know, talking to myself." I shrugged at him, quickly throwing all the ingots I could find in my bag and whizzed past the Scot. I shoved open the door as I left Lom's Fishing Shack, and I felt the cool spring air hit me, gently dancing with my hair. Outside, Nilesy and I had placed some large chests to put in things we might need, so we can grab them all when we're prepared to leave. I walked along the crisp sand and took a few seconds of this busy morning to finally look up at the sky. It was clear today, and the sun was casting a few rays through the thick clouds that surrounded it. Once I reached the chests, I swung one of the lids backwards, and then mindlessly began throwing the ingots into the chest, not caring if they got damaged. When I felt no more ingots or other tat, I shut the chest, jumping quickly after.

"Ah, God!" I stumbled back, almost slipping under the sand. He laughed.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, thanks for that." I smiled, glad to finally see my friend- and in one piece, too.

"Sorry."

"Ah, it's alright. So, how've you been?"

**X**

I guess you could say I have a gift for knowing how people are feeling. … Alright, maybe not. When I suggested this to Lomadia, she only snorted and doubted that I had 'some sort of psychic power.' Well, maybe she was right. You didn't have to be smart to notice that something was up with Duncan. He didn't talk the way he used to… his laugh was… something else. I decided there was definitely something wrong with him when I came up to the beach to put crap in the chest. There he was, with Lomadia, talking like he had been there all along. As I nodded to him, I noticed he had this creepy look in his eye. And I swear it's every time he sees Lom. But here's what confused me: If he was mad with her, why would he be here? So that's where I started listening to their conversation. Was Lom saying certain horrible things? As I slowly put things into the chest, taking my time, I listened to things Lomadia was saying. She sounded perfectly fine to me. But, of course, science boy sounded different each time they talked.

I shook my thoughts away. It wasn't a perfect time to discuss these things, now was it? _Right, get back on track, Nilesy. You're getting ready to move to that volcano. Leave them be, I'm sure everything will be fine._ So, with that, I dashed back down to the basement, attacking one of the empty chests.

I just hoped whatever was his problem, Lalna would get over it.

**X**

"So, listen- I've got a few minutes before I head over to the factory- do you has a minute? I'd like to show you something I have been working on." I forced a smile as I pointed my thumb in the direction of my Castle. Behind my smile, my forehead was throbbing non-stop. Every time I was near Lomadia, this massive headache would start. She was causing me horrible pain, and I was sure the ache was telling me to go along with my plan right there.

Lomadia scratched her head, taking a quick glance at her shack, and then turned back. "Uh, yeah, I think so. What- what is it exactly?"

"That's a surprise!" I said happily, activating my flying ring. I was unaware of my headache now, as I was too happy.

"Oh. Okay." She was up in the air with me now, and together we flew through the clouds and pushed past the light breeze. I could see the top of my Castle in the near distance, and I began to get giddier. Lomadia snuck concerned glances at me as I twiddled my thumbs.

"Right, show me this amazing invention Lalna." Lomadia said as both of us landed inside the castle. I laughed at her persistence.

"Follow me." I entered the room in the far corner, Lomadia on my tail. I couldn't wipe the smug smile off of my face.

**X**

I landed back on the sand, expecting to see the two in some sort of awkward conversation, but saw nothing except the chests, and the point where the sand met the water ahead of me. Huh. I listened for a second, wondering if they were still around somewhere. Nope. Nothing but the sound of the wind passing my ears and hitting my face. I was thankful for this, and turned my head to the breeze. It was all sweaty in that basement now. As the breeze played around with my hair, I decided Lalna and Lomadia went over to his Castle or something. Maybe they both went to the Jaffa Factory, which would be something. I put more crap in the chest that now had to be shoved down to close, and travelled back down to the basement.

**X**

_Right, time to commence Operation… whatever I had planned to call it,_ Lalna thought as the two walked through the door. Lalna nodded, and turned around to face the owl lover. He had prepared everything- he even made up what he supposedly was going to tell her.

"See, I've been trying out this new experimentation, yeah? And I need somebody to test it for me. That's where you come in." He explained, forcing the smile away. At this Lomadia's eyes widened, and fear was clear in her sky blue eyes.

"Um, Lalna... I don't think that's the _best_ idea..." Lomadia said uneasily, moving her foot off the floor and hovering it behind her. Lalna, noticing this, only shook his head and chuckled.

"Lom! It's perfectly safe, trust me! Why would I have brought you to test it if I knew it wasn't safe?"

Lomadia paused, put her foot back down, thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"True dat. Alright, then, let's see it."

So, he led her into the storage room, and told her he was just going to find the 'thing to activate it'. The scientist searched through chests, mentally scolding himself for forgetting where it was. Lomadia waited, looking out the large windows and squinting her eyes to find Sips Co. far, far away from where she was. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, and suddenly she felt like she wasn't in a safe environment. Hoping to shake off the feeling, she looked back to Lalna, who seemed to be looking in the correct chest because of his rather thrilled expression.

"Find it?" She asked. Lalna looked up, his hand behind his back, the creepy smile still plastered on his face. Making the scene even more unsettling, he started laughing. It wasn't the laugh Lomadia knew; it was something else... _somebody_ else.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh. I'm fine." Lalna said between his maniacal laughter. He stepped closer and automatically sent Lomadia one step back as well. She was one step away from hitting the window and being blocked in. Her eyes flitted to the door. _Yes, the door! You could get out, and everything would be fine! All fine, yes! I mean, you and Lalna wouldn't speak for ages after this but whatever! He's acting just-just a tad bit strange..._

Before the owl-lover's mind could be made, her legs jolted and suddenly she was flailing for the door, picturing it moving towards her as she did the same to it. She felt she was inches away, when something grasped her wrist and pain shot through her neck. Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds. But now she felt her eyelids could easily collapse, and her body was shutting down. She lunged for the doorknob, only to feel her legs give out. She fell to her knees, shut her eyes, and blacked out.

**X**

Over the server, the sun lowered over the horizon, and soon the moon glowed over everything in sight. At this time, the scientist was in the castle, and at the moment was tying up an unconscious woman in binds against the dentist-chair he had fixed up. He chuckled uncontrollably, snorting loudly every few seconds. Walking up, he cracked his knuckles, not sure where to start with her. All he knew was that he wanted to make her suffer. So, would he have to let her wake up?

Thinking this through, the unexpected happened, and Lalna heard the faint sound of somebody yelling. He moved towards the high window, using a corner counter to look out of it. There he was, ginger beard and all. Honeydew. He looked to be holding something, and this all made panic rise through the scientist.

_"Shit."_ He breathed, running his fingers through his hair. He quickly rushed to the front gate.

"Lalna?" The dwarf's voice was muffled through the thick gate, and Lalna cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi, Honeydew! What, uh- what brings you to my Castle?"

Sounding a bit more confident, Honeydew called back. "Lalna, friend! I-*wheeze* I've got your arm, buddy!"

A confused expression on his face, Lalna opened the gate for the dwarf, making sure not to act _too_ secretive. Slowly, the vision of Honeydew appeared, holding a robotic arm that in seconds the scientist could recognize. It was his hand from Site Bee, of course. When nothing was said, Honeydew waved the arm, making the hand tilt from side to side in a friendly hello.

"Hi." The dwarf said simply. Knowing it was what he would normally do, the scientist laughed.

"Yes, hi. Thanks." He grabbed the hand, rotating it in his hands. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Quickly, he began brainstorming, not noticing the fact that Honeydew had walked past him through his castle.

"So, what have you been doing in here? I thought you'd come help me and Xeph with the new... um, site? Eh, I'm not sure what to bloody call it."

Honeydew's voice brought Lalna from his thoughts, and suddenly he wasn't in front of him. Beginning to panic slightly, Lalna followed the dwarf with his eyes, watching his every move closely; he wanted to make sure he wouldn't go into that storage room.

"I've been just, you know, working on my own projects."

"Oh." Honeydew muttered, realizing he didn't want to talk about it anyways. He looked to the sky, noticing the moon was in the center now and mobs were outside for sure. He could hear zombies growling and the rattle of skeleton's bones nearby. Along with the faint sound of screaming. Wait, what?

Screams... coming from... _very_ nearby. Honeydew's glance flashed to the scientist. Lalna was attempting to hide a smile... what the hell was going on? Doubting he was going to get any answers from Lalna, the dwarf rushed past him, walking to the source of the sound. As he walked past the storage, it seemed much more stronger, and another clue to the suspicious activity was the mess in the storage room. Lalna bit his lip.

"Don't worry about-"

"Shut up, Lalna." Honeydew hissed as he burst through the door, walking to the open secret passage. Lalna mentally scolded himself for leaving it like that- but what could he do? He was in a hurry! Quickly, he followed, grabbing the dwarf's arm- only to be rejected, making Honeydew rush in the room.

"Oh my fucking god! Lomadia!" He yelled. Lalna quickly ran into the room, past Honeydew, grabbing the nearest knife off the shelf. He came close to Honeydew, aiming the tip at the dwarf. He then realized he hadn't closed the gate- another stupid move. But maybe he could outrun him. Honeydew stared at him, obviously conscious of what the scientist was capable to doing, and ran out the door. Lalna followed, pushing his legs to the limit. Honeydew looked to be doing the same, heavily breathing and running like he was on a treadmill.

Unfortunately, he soon ran out of strength in his dwarven legs and came to a slow in a nearby trail, thinking Lalna had given up. But, Lalna wasn't a quitter when it came to this, and he wrapped his arms around the dwarves' neck, resting the knife an inch away from his neck.

"Listen you bastard," he hissed into his ear, "you're coming with me. Or I kill you. Easy as that." And so, the two walked back to the castle, Lalna still threatening the knife on Honeydew. Slowly, they made it back to the room, Lalna closing the door afterwards.

"Here's how it's going to work. You're going to help me. And, if you refuse..." Lalna gestured to the knife in his hands, then pretended to slide it across his neck, sticking his tongue out. Honeydew slid down against the wall to the floor, looking up at the scientist with frightened eyes. He had so many unanswered questions. He was sure he wasn't going to get answers anytime soon. Slowly, without a choice, Honeydew nodded, making the scientist smile. Slowly, Lalna drew the knife across Honeydew's cheek, making Honeydew cry out and shut his eyes.

"Good dwarf." Lalna whispered.

"_You fucking bastard!"_ Lomadia screeched. Her last words, Lalna presumed. Without hesitating, Lalna stuck in another sedative. He had new plans now, and that was to make her into something more useful and less stupid.

**X**

It was now sometime around midnight. At least, that's what the dwarf thought. So far, he'd been put through pain and more pain. He wasn't doing what Lalna had ordered. But, he just couldn't! Seeing Lomadia go through this was just hard enough, even if she was knocked out with sedatives. All he could think about was how he would never be able to get it out of his mind- and Xephos. What would he think? What would _everybody_ think?! He thought about this for hours as Lalna had cut through Lomadia's head and to her brain; did something there. He thought about it as he cut off her arm and measured the robotic one he had brought over. He had watched as Lalna had cut out her goddamn _eye._ To add onto this, all her blood was being sprayed everywhere- onto Honeydew especially. But Honeydew was too scared shitless to move.

"Get me the knife. The large one." Lalna spat. Honeydew whimpered, his hand still his cheek from where he had cut him earlier. He quickly scrambled to the steel counter beside him, pain shooting up his leg. Putting his pain to the side, he grabbed the biggest knife that sat on the counter, and handed it to the blood-covered scientist. He smirked at him before harshly pulling away the knife. Honeydew made his way back to the corner, fear filling his eyes as he watched Lalna grab a permanent marker, drawing where to… cut. Once he was done, Honeydew gulped. Lalna held the knife at the flesh, ready to push down. Honeydew clamped his eyes shut as Lalna made a big deal of carefully cutting through the flesh, cleaning out the stuff he didn't need, and setting it in the bin beside the dwarf. Honeydew was in tears by then, looking at Lomadia's peaceful expression.

"I'm sorry, Lom…" Honeydew whispered, tears streaking his cheeks and mixing with the blood Lalna had sprayed on him.

"So sorry…"

**X**

Time ticked on, and soon Lalna was done. He had done so much to Lomadia in just hours. It was probably around 4:00am, he predicted. He had made a remote to control his new invention, and she would now be his loyal servant. Finally, he turned to Honeydew.

"I don't need you anymore. Leave. And tell _nobody._"

Thankful, Honeydew scrambled up and out. Lalna stood up straight, doing the same with Lomadia.

"Hmm. I think I did a pretty good job here, don't you agree?" Lalna laughed as he spun the limp body around. He leaned her up against a wall. He stood back, admiring the fact you could barely see any cuts he'd made in her head or arm.

"Now... what should we call you?"

He studied her longer, remembering her real name, and trying to incorporate that. Finally, he came up with what seemed 'an awesome name'.

"Hannah, Hannah. … Hann...er? Hann-R. Heh, yeah. That's what I'll call you."


	3. Calm after the Storm

**Hann-R**

**Calm after the Storm**

**By: MPNFF/CAM**

Play dead.

I remember Lalna - Master - telling me to play dead. He had told me this whilst he put a red curtain over my body, as if I had been too special to be sighted. He had took me roughly by the shoulders - though I had only felt this with my right side- and led me out of the room and into the daylight. In the sunlight, the red curtain had become highlighted, and the sun shining through had made my eyes - well, eye- sore. I had looked away; it was bad enough I was blind in one eye already. Out the door and the castle, he had stopped me. I had heard his footsteps against the crisp dead grass as he supposedly faced me.

"Why play dead?" I had asked silently.

Master did not answer for a few moments. The awkward silence between us had grown each second, making me anticipate his answer even more.

"Because everybody thinks you're dead." He had answered. I had heard the smile in his voice, and that had made a part of me feel uncomfortable. My stomach had begun to feel unsettled. What was this new sensation? Something inside told me it was not new, but it also was. How odd.

"Oh," I had answered. Lalna- er, Master, had obsessively tugged at the curtain, making sure it had covered me fully.

"There we are," he had muttered, retracting his hands. Though I couldn't see him, I had looked towards the dark red silhouette of his body. He had clapped his hands, causing me to flinch.

"Oh-sorry." He had giggled. The chimes of his laughter had rung in my ears, as if they had been attempting to jog my memory of something.

"Now, I have to go get ready for this… event." He had told me. The velvet had brushed up against me as he flew off back into his castle, leaving me in confusion. Event?

What did he mean?

Later that afternoon the word 'event' made sense.

An hour later I had heard voices. Familiar voices, in fact. One had been fairly deep, and very British. The other had come off as a mixed accent. It was one I had heard before.

_I'm so sorry, Lom. So sorry…_

The words had echoed in my mind suddenly. It had been the same tone of voice I had been hearing that very day. Or had it been the day before?

Minute by minute more people had flooded in, and soon I had been able to make out at least seven voices. Most weren't familiar to me, but two of them in particular had the voices that stood out most to me. Two people had conversed about a person by the name of 'Nick Cage' and how he had been under the red curtain. I soon realized that they had been talking about me, for the only thing under a red curtain was I. One conversation that immensely had stuck out (and was what seemed to be the closest thing near me) was the two's familiar voices.

"_Hey, guys!"_ A thick Scottish accent had joined the conversation. Again, another familiar voice. _"How's your afternoon going?" _ Whoever this man was, he had been attempting small talk with the other familiars.

"_Pretty good, I guess,"_ The British familiar had replied. _"Um, where's Lomadia?"_

That's when it hit me. That word, that _name._ It made me feel like I should have responded to the question. But, I hadn't been this 'Lomadia,' had I?

No. I had been Hann-R.

_No!_ Something inside me had yelled. Whoever had yelled inside of my head sounded quite frustrated. But, the voice sounded like my own, as well. But, Lalna- sorry, Master-

_Urgh! Why do I keep BLOODY doing that?_ The voice had complained.

"Alright, everyone!" An eighth voice entered the area, and I had known it was Lalna- or, Master. Whatever! "Are you ready to see why we're all here?"

Cheering could be heard all around me. I had begun to feel even more unsettled.

**Remember,** I had reminded myself, **play dead.**

The curtain that once shielded my view had been removed quickly, surprisingly leaving no static for my hair to go insane. I had moved my glare to straight ahead, staring way off. But, it hadn't been me who had looked that way, was it? I had stood like I was in the military. From the corner of my right eye, I had seen Master, standing there, arms outstretched and pointing in my direction. There had been a few pairs of eyes on me. But why had I been so important? An awkward silence had slowly begun to bulldoze through us all, and so badly I had the urge to scratch my nose or shift or- something!

The Scottish man- who I had then knew was a strikingly familiar dark-haired man sporting glasses and a green tie- had begun to laugh slightly. _"It kind of looks like Lomadia! How'd you do that?"_

That name again! It had felt important to me. Almost as if I owned it...

But I didn't.

_Not anymore, anyways._

"She does? Huh, I never really noticed." Easily I had heard hints of Master being nervous, and then the hints became even more obvious when he began to laugh. Giggle, even. A man that also looked strikingly familiar, with his chocolate brown hair and crimson jacket, had then placed a hand on Master's shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

_"Friend...? Are you feeling okay?"_ It was the same British man that I had heard. The one whose voice had also sounded so familiar. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. He had seemed so familiar... Master, who had been facing me, continued to laugh, and his laugh had changed again. A smile soon had appeared on his face, and slowly he turned to Dark Hair Blue Eyes. Dark Hair Blue Eyes had stepped back quickly, looking at Master with concerned eyes. A shorter man bearing a long ginger beard and black eyes had reached for Dark Hair Blue Eye's arm, pulling him away. Ginger Beard had looked damn familiar as well, and at the moment his eyes were quite glassy.

_"There's something you should know..."_ He had sniffled. I then had recognized him as the Scottish-British voice. Dark Hair Blue Eyes had turned to face Ginger Beard, and I had noticed Dark Hair's chest rise. All the sudden he was looking around frantically, demanding what was going on.

_"Nilesy,"_ Ginger Beard had said, looking to the Scotsman in the green tie. This 'Nilesy' person walked up to Ginger Beard.

_"How long has Lomadia been away? I want the truth."_

That damned name again! I had watched for 'Nilesy's' reaction. The Scotsman had seemed to shift, as if he was in an uncomfortable position. "Uh... a-a-"

Ginger had cut him off. "A week?"

Nilesy had nodded. Ginger Beard placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Master spoke again, and this time he was _not_ happy.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" His gaze had seemed to be locked onto Ginger Beard. How peculiar. Suddenly, a warm hand had been placed on my shoulder- my real shoulder- and I had noticed it was Masters hand. Oh, had this all finally ended? Was he taking me back inside? I really had not liked being put out in the open like that.

Slowly, making it barely noticeable, I had moved my eyes from one person to another. Ginger Beard had seemed scared and depressed, while Dark Hair had looked slightly impatient and confused.

An unexpected thing happened at that moment. Ginger Beard's beady black eyes had fled across the scene to meet mine, and for a brief moment, we had locked gazes. Taking a much deeper look into the short man's eyes, I had realized he was no stranger to me, not at all. I knew him, but from where was the question? Ginger beard, beady black eyes?

A sudden faint memory had struck me like lightning. My eyes widened with realization.

_I was on my old tire swing, head hung down and hair brushing against the grass as I swung back and forth, smiling wide as I kicked my feet against the earthy soil to keep moving. And then the rubber texture of the tire swing turned into a cold steel counter, and I was tied down. Instead of my hair grazing the grass, it grazed the red-splattered marble floor as I shook my head, attempting to get my vision in-tact. Instead of my family's old backyard with bright green grass and a giant oak tree, I was in a small concealed room. _

_I wanted to scream. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I could barely see, and if I could make out anything at all, it was only out of my right eye. I felt like a homeless puppy in that moment. Lost, scared. Suddenly! A small dot of cold fuzzy sensation. Then another. This sequence continued around my hips, and faintly I could make out the pleasant-but-toxic scent of permanent marker._

_Somewhere around me, to my right, I supposed, was a tubberware rattling sound. With all the strength I could manage, I turned my head towards the source, seeing very little. A massive smudge of red-orange, black, and a tanned-flesh colour entered my poor vision. Interested in knowing what the strange mess of blended colours was, I blinked for what seemed a whole minute until my view came a little more into focus. If I had enough energy, I would have gasped. _

_Honeydew. Why was he here? Blood was splattered over his face, his eyes showed only sorrow and fear. Tears ran down his face, some travelling down into his cuts and gliding over his bruises. My eyes were only the slightest bit open, and I was sure he didn't notice I was awake at the time. _

_He wouldn't have had the time to know I was even the tiniest bit conscious, either. Sudden pain plunged into me, causing my body to jolt upwards, my limbs moving with it in the slightest way. The pain did not stop there, oh no. It continued. Continued until I became weaker and weaker, and soon I blacked out._

"Honeydew! Are you even listening?!" Dark Hair had been shaking Honeydew roughly, causing the dwarf to tear up once again, looking over to Dark Hair.

"Xeph…" Honeydew had only replied. Suddenly, he had grabbed Dark Hair by the arms, spinning him around to face… me. As he rotated around, I adopted the same blank look and look straight ahead. Masters orders.

Oh, but how could I resist looking into the sky-blue eyes that stared into mine? Giving in, I stared back, like really gazed. He too, was a familiar. For a while, the two of us just both gazed into each other's eyes as I fought with my mind to figure out how I knew him…

"Look… look at her. What do you see?" Honeydew had asked.

We had locked gazes for so long that I had not noticed Master had sneaked away. If I had been paying attention I would have said something, but I was too mesmerized by the sky blue irises that encompassed the man's pupils. Though, moments like these can never last too long, and 'Xeph' tore his eyes from mine. His eyes were now on Honeydew, who seemed to be having a small moment of his own.

"Friend?" Xeph had asked, a concerned look shadowing over his face. I, too took a glance over at Honeydew, who seemed to be shaking like a hairless cat in the rain. Staring off into dead space for a moment, Honeydew shook his head, took Xeph's hand in his, and quickly walked off with him, seeming to block out the taller man's protests.

Minutes later, crashing and yelling could be heard. I had watched as the panicked faces made their way through to the castle as I stood there, deep in thought. I was trying to put the pieces to the puzzle together, only it seemed hard to find the missing pieces. All I knew was that Honeydew, he was there when… it happened, and the people around me seemed so very familiar.

That day I had realized what really happened to me, and who knew. Master never returned for me, and people stuck around for a while before walking out of the main entrance, tears in their eyes. Soon, everybody had left, and the sky had tears in its eyes, as well. A light downpour showered over the world, causing me to worry about my arm. Would it rust? Was master ever going to return to me?

My arm was fine, but Master was not.

**X**

_It's obvious he's not coming back, idiot. Why do you think he is?_

These conversations with… the other voice, they were headache-causing. She wanted to take over, but I had no idea why. She was feeding me lies.

_I bet you he's fucking dead._

**No, that can't be true! Though he's been gone for a week, he was full on supplies! **

_Oh, really? Go check it all out then. Go on!_

**But, Master said-**

_Just go, screw Lalna! And stop calling him bloody Master! Stupidest thing I've ever heard!_

It had been a week since the showcasing, and I had been standing in the same place ever since it happened. Master had never come for me. Secretly I was beginning to doubt the fact he was ever going to return. And, I was beginning to think that the other voice was right when she said Master was dead. But… what if he wasn't? Only one way to find out, I supposed.

Taking chances, I took a step forward. Then another. Soon, I was at a regular pace, walking through the large entrance of the castle. I walked through to the storage area, and found my room entrance left open. Master had always told me to keep it closed. How strange. Hesitantly, I took a step into the hallway, seeing my bed- the bloody steel counter. This brought back memories of the… process. Holding in my breath, I walked straight into the room, ignoring the memories that flashed into my mind like lightning.

And then I saw it.

Pools of blood, gracefully swirling around that small space in front of the weapons. And what was drowning in the pool of blood? Master's lab coat. You could still identify small specks of white, but other than that, the piece of clothing was either pink or pure bright red.

_Oh my Christ… does this prove anything to you now?_

I did not reply, though I could tell she was almost as shocked as I was then. Master was dead. This was proof enough. I knelt down beside the disgusting pool, observing the lab coat more closely. A bulge in the breast pocket caught my eye, and it was a small rectangle. It resembled a small remote. Cringing, I reached out and grasped the small remote, bringing it closer to my range of sight.

This was no ordinary remote- it was _my_ remote. In order to be controlled by Master, he had made a special remote.

_That's sick._

I wanted to admit I agreed. But, there was no time for that. The disgusting stench of death filled my nose, and I began to feel like I was going to vomit. I had to get out as quickly as possible.

**X**

Outside, as the mobs burned, I looked at the remote in my grasp, the thing that changed me forever. Anger bolted through me, sending the tips of my mouth to aim to the south. My teeth clenched, I threw it to the ground. It did not break, though.

_That was pretty shit. You can do better than that, c'mon girl! It's the thing that broke me- us- forever! Don't you want to be yourself again?_

No.

… Maybe.

**Yes.**

Before I let myself think, I lifted my right foot, and smashed it down on the remote. I felt every bit of machinery inside it become crushed and useless. Almost instantly after that, this immense pounding sensation rose throughout my head, and it was only getting stronger. For a few seconds I thought I was going to faint or just plain blackout. The pain surprisingly did not make me lose sight, thank God, but it did send me to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. If you've ever had such a strong sensation of pain that you couldn't even cry out, you would understand.

It took a few long moments before the pain finally subsided, giving me relief.

_What the bloody hell was that even, anyways?_ I asked the other half. No reply. My mind felt less full, and I was able to think alone for once. Whatever happened to the computerized me, it must have had something to do with the remote. Perhaps I was me, Lomadia, once again?

I stood up straight, clutching my head lightly. The mobs had developed into harmless ashes now, and I was safe.

Or, I would be safe when I got away from the damned castle.

**X**

_May 1__st_

"Ah! Would you cut it out?" Xephos complained, batting Mister Owl's talons from his face. Sometimes the owl confused him- had the truce Mister Owl and him made meant nothing to him? If so, they were going to have major problems…

He watched as the owl stuck out his fluffy chest, flapped his wings once more, then moved towards a nearby tree. Xephos sighed. Sassy, this owl was. The spaceman continued to walk up the path, not actually sure where he was going. But, did that even matter to the spaceman on this particular day?

It had been a month since the whole… thing, went down. And this day was harder than ever for him.

It was his anniversary.

Well, _their_ anniversary. Xephos and Lomadia's anniversary, to be exact. Today was supposed to be a special day. 3 years was a long and spectacular! Except…

How were you supposed to be happy, when the other half of you was gone?

Well, maybe she wasn't gone. Or, was she? The whole thing that had happened a month ago still confused Xephos, and when he tried to get Honeydew to explain, he would only tear up. Xephos couldn't blame him for crying, as he had been crying waterfalls himself over the whole thing, despite him not understanding it.

Just earlier that morning he had asked his dwarven pal how it all happened. The two had awkwardly laughed at some joke Honeydew had made, and the silence that had been waiting to return came forth ward. Xephos had laid a hand on the dwarves' knee, sighing sadly.

"You know, you're going to have to tell me sometime." He remembered saying.

Honeydew had sighed, nodding sadly. "I-I know. Just… give me time, alright?"

"Okay." Xephos had agreed. And from there, they carried on with their daily routines.

It wasn't every day that Xephos took a walk, but he felt the sudden need to just… walk away from it all somehow.

Of course, that wasn't where his feet were guiding him. Through the distance, two graves sat next to each other, and way on the opposite side of the two graves, another figure walked towards them.

**X**

Two gravestones. I could barely make them out in the distance with my limited length of vision. Could they have been mine and Lalna's?

_Huh, no corrections?_

I began to think the other me, Hann-R, or whatever, was gone completely. It was all me now, just with one eye and one arm that were completely natural and not put there by an insane man. I walked towards them, squinting through the thick fog that clouded over the world that day. A human figure came into view, and he, too, was walking over to the graves. As I came closer, I quickly and automatically identified the man.

How could Hann-R have been so stupid? Surely, anybody would remember Xephos, especially somebody who was me.

My right hand grazed one of the tombstones, waiting for him to see me. A small plump animal flew towards me suddenly, and my first thought was to duck. But, I knew better than that.

Mister Owl perched on my left shoulder, pecking at the mechanical arm that was forever to be connected to me. Though I wasn't sure of the strength it could manage, I raised my left arm, gently petting his head. He nuzzled into the robotic fingers. I was thankful Mister Owl was smart. He knew it was me still inside of this monster Lalna had created.

**X**

Pain struck my heart as I saw her, causing tears to form. I realized I had abandoned her, but I guess I was too sucked into the moment… how could I have been so stupid? And when Honeydew made me look into her eyes… sure one of them was glass…

… _But the other was painfully familiar._

We locked gazes, and for moments I couldn't find words to speak. What words could you say to somebody in such a condition?

"Happy anniversary…" I finally croaked, on the edge of tears then.

Lomadia walked towards me, and I noticed that Mister Owl had found his true owner once again. I took a long sorrowful look at her, taking in her slightly-frazzled hair, her glass eye with a crack spread across, her tore sleeve where her robotic arm protruded from… at this point, tears were travelling down my face, and I clamped my eyes shut. Soon, her arms wrapped around me- one arm the familiar soft-skinned one, the other hard and bionic- and I rested my head on her chest, sobbing very hard. Lomadia's own tears from her one eye landed on my hair as she held me.

Once I had gotten at least half of myself together, I pulled away, grabbing her non-robotic hand. I gestured to her, letting out a sad whine. She nodded, giving a sad chuckle.

"I know," she chocked out.

"L-look at you… you've got this-" I pointed to her robotic arm, then looked to her face. "And that eye…"

She sniffled, nodding, wiping a single tear from her pale face. "I know," she could only repeat.

I brought her in for another hug again, sobbing into her royal blue tunic. "I'm so sorry," I repeated.

She continuously hushed me, rubbing my back soothingly. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, you saved me."

"I- I did?"

"You killed Lalna… who knew what he was going to do next?"

This only made me wail harder. Lalna was dead. How could it get any worse?

Lomadia sighed after minutes went by. She had just held me like that for minutes, and frankly, I didn't mind. I missed her. She was the person I came to when I needed a huge deal of advice and comfort, let alone she was my girlfriend. My lovely other half.

She soon rested her head onto mine, both of us down to only sniffling now.

"Xeph?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me away from this hell-hole now?"

I had to chuckle. I was relieved my Lom was returning to normal. I pulled away from our embrace, wiping stray tears and nodding. Her hand still in mine, we began to walk onto the trail I came from, back to Honeydew Inc.

**X**

Entering the factory, I was met by Honeydew, fishing through some chests that lay on the bottom floor. He looked up at the sound of the door creaking open, and his face paled at the sight of me. We stared at each other for a moment, me and him. We both knew.

As I was about to take a step towards him, he did it all for me- quickly rushing towards me and guiding me into one of his classic dwarf-bear hugs. I returned the gesture, glad to see Honeydew wasn't tormented as much as I was. He had a few healing cuts and bruises here and there, but he didn't have a glass eye and a mechanical arm.

"I should have stopped him…" He whimpered, his grip tightening.

I awkwardly patted his back, then evolved back into tough-bitch Lomadia. I grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes with my one.

"Look, I don't think you could have done anything. I knew what was happening- I don't blame you."

Honeydew stared into my eye(s) long and hard before nodding slowly. He knew better than to mess with me. I let go of his shoulders, backing up.

"Are you alright?" Honeydew asked finally.

"I'm better now." I said, and, for the first time in a while, smiled.

And so, Honeydew and Xephos took me in for a while, refreshed my memory and such. And eventually, yes, Honeydew and I did explain what had happened that day, which ended up with all three of us bawling our goddamn eyes out. We all knew it would be a long time before we could put what happened in the past, but we knew it was a deed that had to be done eventually.

Then, one day…

"I have to go see Nilesy." I announced a week later. We had just finished our breakfast of pork, and were all sitting around this makeshift table on the main floor. Xephos looked up at me, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I guess she has to, Xephos. Nilesy was pretty worried back there." Honeydew agreed.

Xephos looked back and forth, from me to Honeydew. Finally, he sighed, standing up.

"Right- let's go then."

**X**

Owl Island was exactly how I remembered it. Though we were in the process of relocating our schemes, the chests that we were stashing things to move still remained.

"So," Honeydew spoke up, "this is Owl Island."

"Yep!" I said, feeling more confident on my own piece of land. I landed beside the chests, opening one up. Sure enough, contents from the secret room underneath the fishing hut still lay around in the chest. This told me Nilesy never began to transport things to the new place. Hopefully the man was still around here…

"I guess this is good-bye," Honeydew spoke up. I turned around facing the two, a sad smile on their faces. It had been a fun couple of days, reminiscing with the two like never before. I couldn't help but feel much closer to them.

I nodded, folding my hands in front of me. Honeydew smiled, stepping forward to give me another hug. When he pulled away, I had no choice but to go serious on him.

"I'm sorry you had to see what happened…" I sighed.

Honeydew shook his head. "Don't feel bad, Lom. Sure, it did in fact scar me for, like, all eternity, but I'll be fine." He gave a smile, and I could tell it was an honest smile.

Now, Xephos came forward, holding something behind his back. "I, um… I was meaning to give this to you before, but…" Not finishing his sentence, he pulled out from behind him, a leather pilot cap… no, _my_ leather pilot cap. Faint red stains could be noticed, but barely.

"I-I tried to scrub out the blood stains best I could. Um…" Xephos scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushed slightly. My smile grew at this as I took the cap. I pecked him on the lips lightly, making his blush grow. We ignored Honeydew's "ugh" from the background.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're-you know, you're welcome… and, also… I wanted to say… I'm no Lalna, and I might not always be able to hang out with you but… I'd like to try."

I nodded. It had been a while since we had spent time together, just the two of us. "I'd like that."

Xephos smiled. "Alright, okay." He backed up beside Honeydew, looking to the ground. "Well, bye, I guess."

I laughed. "Bye."

I watched as my two friends flew off, then my gaze trailed down to my leather cap. I slipped it on my head, pushing stray hairs from my face.

I may not look the same, but I was still Lomadia.


End file.
